


Ten Hours

by ChancellorGriffin



Series: OT3: A.R.K. (Abby/Raven/Kane) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Insomnia, Multi, Romance, Sleepovers, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly 2 months since Mt. Weather, and an exhausted, overworked Abby is near the brink of collapse but refusing any offers of help.  Jackson takes matters into his own hands and rallies the team to concoct an elaborate plan to force the Chancellor to finally get a good night's sleep.  It works - but not QUITE how they planned it.</p><p>Or, here's that pre-S3 OT3 smut fic nobody ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [convenientmisfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/gifts), [victorias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorias/gifts).



It was six weeks before Jackson finally said something.

He let it pass for the first two weeks, after they came home from Mount Weather, because _everyone_ was falling apart. Anyone with the barest minimum of medical experience was conscripted to help treat the wounded and it was a round-the-clock job. And then after that, of course, after the dust settled, there was the urgent question of what to do about all those incredibly valuable supplies and equipment in that haunted, terrible place. And that was a round-the-clock job too.

So there were reasons.

There were always reasons. Very sensible ones. But still, the hard, unavoidable truth remained:

Abby was not sleeping.

She would brush him off if he asked about it, thanking him for his concern and telling him everything was fine, that he shouldn’t worry about her. But then he received a visit from David Miller – head of the Chancellor’s personal guards and one of the team who served night patrol in the wing of the ship where her new quarters were located – who wasn’t sure what to do about the fact that the Chancellor only ever spent about three or four hours every night in her room. Long past midnight, he’d patrol the halls and see her sitting up in the office she shared with Kane, buried in work; sometimes she’d fall asleep at her desk for a few hours, but that was all. And that, of course, was only on the nights when she wasn’t up past midnight in Medical with Jackson.

Jackson did the best he could. He worked extra shifts so she wouldn’t have to. He had a cot brought into Medical.  He scheduled her surgeries spaced far enough apart that she could take a nap in between. Sometimes it worked.

But it wasn’t enough.

Jackson had worked for Abby long enough to know exactly what was about to happen. She was going to work herself into a state of such exhaustion that one day – there was no telling when, but it would come – she would pick up her scalpel, and she would make a mistake. And she would never forgive herself for it if something went wrong.

But when he tried to bring that up, she simply looked through him, eyes half-focused, gave him a distracted smile and patted his shoulder, saying, “I’m fine.”

Something would have to be done.

* * * * *

“What’s up, J?” said Raven cheerfully, looking up from her work table and waving Jackson inside. He took a seat on the stool across from her and his face was so serious that she set her radio down and looked intently at him.

“Jackson, what’s going on?”

“We have a problem.”

He explained the whole situation to Raven, who had noticed Abby's increasing distraction herself, and she agreed this was an emergency.  But her attempts to tactfully bring the topic up to Abby were even less successful than Jackson’s had been. Raven was slightly conscious of a feeling of hypocrisy in attempting to call Abby out on overworking herself, when she was doing the same thing, and the conversation didn’t go well. And now, of course, as she explained to Jackson next time they met, they had a new problem; because they couldn’t exactly just go find a third person and try again.

“The more people bring it up, the more she’ll suspect we’re talking about her behind her back,” she explained to Jackson, who reluctantly agreed with her.

“Then what do we do?”

“We’re just going to have to _make_ her sleep.”

 

“You want me to _drug_ her?” exclaimed Jackson, horrified.

“No, _idiot_ ,” Raven retorted. “I’m not talking about sedatives. I’m talking about _trickery_.  We need to strategize."

It was Raven who finally called in the big guns, and went to Marcus Kane.   Jackson, who still hadn’t entirely forgiven him for the shock lashing, had wanted to find a way around this, but Raven told him not to be an idiot. They couldn’t execute this plan without him.

They met in Raven’s workshop later that night – Jackson, Miller, Raven and Kane. Jackson explained the situation, and Kane nodded. He had seen it too, of course, and he’d tried himself to do what he could. He’d had a better couch brought into his office, and he always took the desk when they were working at the same time so she could take the couch herself. It had helped a little, he said – sometimes she would simply crash out on the couch and he would let her sleep as long as he could – but it was always in fits and starts. She would wake up every time there was a sound, or if someone came in, or even if Kane dropped his pen. It was something, but it wasn’t enough.

“We need to do something,” said Jackson. “We have to get her to sleep through a whole night. In her actual bed.”

“We will,” promised Kane. “If we have to handcuff her to the bed to do it.” Raven started to say something but he swiftly cut her off. “No, Raven,” he said firmly. “We are not _handcuffing the Chancellor to her bed_.”

“She’d just keep talking about work anyway,” Miller observed, and none of them disagreed.

“So what do we do?” asked Jackson helplessly, and then Raven looked at him suddenly, raising one eyebrow.

“It’s not quite as dramatic as handcuffs,” she said, “but I do have an idea.”

* * * * *

It took them three days to set everything up.

The plan involved Jackson quietly postponing a dozen routine pediatric checkups until the following week, Miller switching around the night guards’ schedule, Raven passing a top-secret list of items to Gina to obtain on her midweek Mount Weather supply run and then stealing a roll of copper sheeting from Sinclair's salvage pile, and Kane sending Bellamy and Lincoln on a completely unnecessary overnight scouting mission so the weekly Council meeting would have to be rescheduled.

If she’d been in full possession of her faculties, Abby might have suspected something was up. But when she left Medical that night at 10 p.m. – having spent the past thirty hours on her feet with only a handful of brief naps sprinkled in between – she was barely coherent enough to form words. And she still had a stack of documents to go through before the Council meeting. Kane had offered to help her, but Kane was busy, and this was her job, so she’d declined the offer of help.   Maybe if she was lucky it would only take her three or four hours and she could get a quick nap in before her morning shift.

Miller was on patrol outside her office when she arrived. “Ma’am,” he greeted her politely. “If you’re looking for your files, Councilor Kane was here and asked me to tell you that he brought them to your quarters.”

“He . . . I’m sorry, he did what?”

“He says he left everything you needed on your bed.”

“Why on earth would he do that?”

“Maintenance crew has to work in your office tonight, ma’am,” said Miller with a perfectly straight face. “Power will be on and off while they rewire the ceiling panels. Kane said he sent everything you needed for tonight to your quarters.”

She sighed. “He knows I don’t have a desk in my quarters yet, doesn’t he?”

“He said you’d say that,” said Miller. “Sorry, ma’am. But I imagine it’ll be easier to work laying in bed than sitting in a room with the lights blinking on and off for hours on end.”

Even Abby couldn’t argue with that. So she sighed and took off down the corridor to the far east wing of the Ark ship that served as the Chancellor’s quarters.

The first strange thing she noticed was that there was no guard on patrol. The entire hallway was deserted.

The second thing was that her door was ajar.

The third thing was . . .

  _Jazz music?_

She pushed open the door to her quarters and an exclamation of astonishment caught in her throat.

Every flat surface in her bedroom was covered with candles, in little cups made out of salvage copper scraps she recognized from Raven’s workshop. Some of them had cut-out shapes that cast flickering golden patterns all over the walls. The music was coming from a small battery-powered stereo that had been taken from Mount Weather; she’d seen one like it before, in Gina’s bar.   She walked over to the bedside table to get a closer look at it – which was when she noticed that the thin, flimsy camp bedroll and pillows she’d laid out on top of the bed they’d brought back from the mountain for her had been replaced by soft, fluffy pillows, clean white sheets and a featherlight comforter. Something shining and silky was folded on top of the bed, and she reached down to lift it up and examine it.

“Gina thought blue was your color,” said Raven’s voice from behind her as Abby stared at the impossibly soft silk slip. She turned around to see Kane and Raven standing in the doorway.

Abby folded her arms suspiciously and glowered at them.

“What the hell is going on?” she asked. Neither of them answered, but Kane signaled out into the hallway. David Miller’s head popped into view, a large clanking ring of keys in one hand and two metal folding chairs from the conference room in the other.

“Goodnight, ma’am,” he said politely, passing the chairs to Kane and closing the door behind him.

Then she heard a click.  Miller had turned the key and locked the door.

Abby was too startled to react until she saw Kane set the chairs side by side in front of the door, and nonchalantly take a seat.

“Marcus,” said Abby. _“What the hell.”_

“Nobody’s leaving this room for the next ten hours,” he said.

“We’re locked in.”

“Yes.”

“David _locked me in my room_.”

“Technically he locked _us_ in your room,” Raven corrected her.

"That's . . . technically a _coup d'etat_."

"Only if he takes your job," said Marcus, "and I promise you he doesn't want it."

"Then it's kidnapping."

"You're not missing," he said reasonably.  "You are, in fact, exactly where any sane person would expect to find you during the hours of 11 p.m. until 9 a.m.  In your bedroom.  Like the rest of us."

“Where are my files, Marcus?”

“In the office,” he said placidly, leaning down to unlace his boots. “We can go over them tomorrow.”

“David lied to me.”

“Well, we told him to.”

“Marcus, I have to be back in Medical at 6 a.m., I have a full slate of pediatric checkups –“

“No, you don’t,” he said. “Jackson rescheduled them. And no Council meeting, either.”

“What the _hell_ , Marcus,” she snapped, tense with irritation. “You went behind my back and – “

“Knock it off, Abby,” Raven interrupted her, so forcefully that it shut Abby up. “You’re a goddamn doctor. You know better than this. You haven’t slept a full night since we got back, and we’re all tired of waiting and watching while you turn into a crazy person. It’s this or you start hallucinating on the job and fuck something up in Medical. You want to test that out, see how goes?”

“What Raven is trying to say,” said Marcus, removing his jacket and rolling it up into a makeshift pillow, which he placed between the back of his head and the door, “is that you can stand there with your arms folded and glare at us for ten straight hours, or you can get your first real night’s sleep in two months. But either way, no one is leaving this room until David Miller comes back at nine with the keys.”

It was a stalemate.

For a long time, Abby stood with her arms folded, shooting Marcus a dark glare so piercing it could bore a hole through metal, while he calmly leaned back in his metal chair, blocking her from getting anywhere near the door. Finally Raven picked up the silk nightgown Abby had dropped back onto the bed and thrust it at her.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “he’ll be a gentleman. So will I. Kane, close your eyes.”

“Raven – “

“Just do it, Abby,” Raven said firmly, and Abby gave an exasperated sigh.

But.

The candles _did_ smell really good.

And the music was soothing.

And the silk felt amazing against her skin.

And she was really, really, _really_ tired.

“Fine,” she snapped furiously, snatching the slip from Raven’s hands as the two obediently closed their eyes.

Kane and Raven listened with no little amusement at the constant stream of quiet muttering about people who think they know what’s best for people _even when people are perfectly fine,_ and then listened with something that wasn’t quite amusement as her voice tapered off and was replaced by other sounds.

There were boots hitting the floor, first – she had tossed them into the corner with irritated forcefulness – and then a softer sound that was clearly her socks joining them.

Then there was a soft cottony rush and an almost inaudible _snap, snap, snap,_ and then the sound of fabric hitting the floor, and they both realized she’d taken off her shirt and bra.

Then there was a zipper.

 _Don’t get turned on by this, don’t get turned on by this_ , both Kane and Raven found themselves separately thinking with increasing desperation at the unmistakable sound of a pair of jeans hitting the floor.

“All right, _fine_ ,” said Abby irritably, “you can open your eyes.”

Raven recovered her composure first; it took Marcus longer to arrange his face into its customary carefully neutral expression. But he couldn’t help it; neither of them could.

Her arms were still folded, jaw still clenched with deep annoyance, but they scarcely noticed that. The warm copper light, laced with dancing shadows from Raven’s homemade luminarias, burnished her skin with gold and sent flickering highlights across her loose, soft hair as it tumbled over her shoulders. Gina had a good eye, and had selected a knee-length silk slip in a soft powder blue, edged with an unexpectedly alluring trim of black lace along the hem and across the (tantalizingly low) neckline. She didn’t seem to realize that folding her arms as she glared at them only gave them a better glimpse of the soft white swell of her breasts beneath the whisper of black lace.

“All right,” she said. “I’m not doing any work. I am wearing your stupid nightgown. I am getting into my stupid bed. You can both go. I promise I’ll sleep.”

“No deal, Chancellor,” said Raven. “Nobody’s going anywhere.”

“What if there’s an emergency?”

“Miller will come get us,” said Kane. “But he put two extra guards in the tower, just in case. Because he knew you’d ask that.”

“You cannot _possibly_ be planning to sleep in those chairs all night,” she said.

“We’re not,” said Raven. “We’re sitting up. To make sure you sleep.”

“You’re going to sit in those chairs and watch me sleep for _ten hours_?”

“It was this or handcuffs,” said Kane, “we were running out of options. Please just get in bed.”

“Everyone else held up their end of the plan,” said Raven, “and we promised Jackson we’d close the deal.  Just get in bed, or he'll never forgive us.”

So Abby got in bed.

“I saw that,” she snapped, settling herself into the impossibly soft pillows, as Kane and Raven high-fived each other in pleased self-satisfaction.

“Less talk, more sleep,” Raven chided her, sitting down in the other chair next to Kane.

Abby closed her eyes.

* * * * *

For the first hour, they just sat.

Raven pulled off her own jacket and rolled it up like Kane had, folding it behind her head as a makeshift pillow.

“Your leg okay?” he asked her quietly, and she nodded. (It wasn’t, obviously, but tonight was about Abby. Raven could deal with Raven.) “You sure?” he pressed her gently. “I can give you this chair to prop your leg up if you need it.”

“Then you’ll be on the floor.”

“I don’t mind the floor.”

“It’s fine, Kane,” she said a little more sharply this time, and he nodded, didn’t press further, just shot her a quietly perceptive look that said if she changed her mind later he wouldn’t judge her for it.

It was an odd sensation, liking Marcus Kane. She’d used to be so afraid of him, on the Ark, but he’d changed more than almost anybody. She watched him watch Abby for a long time, his bruised and scarred face softened by the flickering light of the luminarias, which Raven had made with her own two hands because she couldn’t bring Abby’s daughter back or take any weight off her shoulders or do anything for her to make any of this easier, to make anything right, so instead she’d stayed up all night cutting intricate patterns into cylinders of scrap copper sheeting because it was the only thing she could give her.

Raven felt sure that after a few minutes, Abby’s restless tossing and turning would die down and she would fall asleep, and it began to worry her when it didn’t.

“I don’t think she’s sleeping,” was all she said to Marcus during that first hour, and she moved to get up and go over to the bed to check on her. But Kane shook his head and took her hand, pulling her back into her chair.

“Give it a little while longer,” he murmured under his breath, and Raven nodded back absently, only half-listening as she realized that she was back in her seat beside him but he was still holding her hand. He caught himself after a moment and abruptly let go of it, turning back to look at Abby. So Raven looked at Abby too.

They were watching her closely, and for a while it looked as though she might finally be falling asleep. Her breathing slowed and stilled, her restless movements stopped. Both Kane and Raven exhaled deeply, relieved, and began to settle back against the heavy metal door, resting their heads and preparing to doze off themselves.

So they were caught unprepared – and startled half to death – when Abby let out a loud, violent gasp and sat bolt upright in bed.

“Abby!” Raven exclaimed, and they both stared. She was panting heavily, almost hyperventilating, and her eyes were unfocused and wild with panic. _“Shit,”_ Raven said fiercely, and ran over to the bed, climbing up beside Abby and wrapping her arms around her. Abby collapsed into her arms, her thin shoulders trembling as she tried to catch her breath.

Raven looked up and saw Kane standing at the edge of the bed. They looked at each other helplessly over Abby’s shaking shoulders. “It’s not that you _can’t_ sleep,” Kane said quietly, the truth dawning on him. “It’s that you don’t _want_ to sleep.”  Abby nodded, face still buried in Raven’s shoulder. “Nightmares,” he suggested gently. “And panic attacks, yes? When you wake up alone?”

“I’m sorry,” Abby whispered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She pulled away from Raven then, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling weakly at them. “Here you tried to do this very nice thing for me, and I just – I can’t –“

“ _That’s_ why you just sleep in bits and pieces during the day,” Raven realized. “In the spare cot in Medical while Jackson’s working, or on Kane’s couch while he’s at his desk. You can only sleep when there are people around.” Abby didn’t say anything, but looked at her with dark heavy eyes, and Raven knew she was right.  “All right then,” said Raven briskly. “If that’s what we have to do.” And she leaned down to begin unlacing her boots.

“ _What’s_ what we have to do?” Kane asked as he watched her lower herself onto the edge of Abby’s bed to begin carefully unsnapping her leg brace.

“Catch up, Kane,” she said, setting the leg brace under the bed and then shimmying out of her jeans. “Pants. Floor. Now.”

“What is happening?” he asked blankly as Raven stripped briskly and efficiently down to her underwear (wincing only a little at the pain in her hip, but saying nothing).

“She’s not going to be able to fall asleep unless we’re right here,” said Raven. “So strip, buddy. Unless you usually sleep in your jeans.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Okay then,” she said. “What are you waiting for?”

Abby hadn’t said anything during all of this. He looked over at her, at where she lay propped up on elbow, hair cascading over her shoulder, and there was something in her eyes that snapped his heart in half. She couldn’t say it out loud, not in words, but her eyes told him that Raven was right.

Abby was exhausted. Abby was about to break down, and knew it. But she was haunted by too much grief and horror to sleep on her own.

It did something to him, the thought of that. The thought that there was something she needed, and he could give it to her. He _wanted_ to give it to her.

But there was also the fact of her cream-and rose skin, the delicate satin strap half-sliding off her shoulder, the slope and rise of perfect round breasts inside that silk as blue as a soft morning sky. And there was also the body curled up beside her, that tangle of black hair and caramel skin covered only by a cotton bra and pair of shorts that were far too utilitarian for him to be finding them this sexy. And there were also the thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking about the way those amber-gold arms wrapped themselves firmly around that slender blue-silk waist, breasts pressed up against back.

He pulled off his jeans and socks and shirt, setting them on his chair, and climbed into the bed in nothing but his black cotton shorts, which were a bit too thin and threadbare for him to feel entirely comfortable sharing a bed with two women while wearing nothing else. But Raven was right. Abby needed sleep, and this was the only way.

Raven didn’t look uncomfortable at all. She curled up against Abby’s back, arms wrapped tightly around her, head nestled in Abby’s shoulder, as though they did this every night, and Marcus could feel the tension begin to drain out of Abby’s body.

Marcus lay down on the other side of Abby, and for a long moment he just stared up at the ceiling, feeling his heart pound and attempting to collect himself. She was so close, she was right here, and he’d wanted this for so long, but he couldn’t touch her. He couldn’t cross that line. Not without knowing –

“Marcus,” Abby whispered, and he turned to look at her. “Thank you,” she said, her voice so quiet he could hardly hear her.

Then – astonishingly – she kissed him.

Marcus was so startled he didn’t entirely realize what was happening until her mouth was already on his, soft and insistent, her lips warm and hungry, coaxing his open to receive her. It was an extraordinary kiss, and he melted into the pillow as she leaned over him, her thick soft hair brushing tantalizingly against his shoulder. Raven made a soft, purring little sound, suddenly and startlingly reminding Marcus that he was kissing Abby with someone else in the bed. But Raven hardly seemed to mind; she was stroking Abby’s hair encouragingly and watching them with something fervent in her eyes. But the look of pleased contentment turned to surprise at what Abby did next, as she pulled away from Marcus, turned back to Raven, and kissed her with the same sweet, yearning tenderness she’d shown with Marcus.

Raven panicked for a moment, recoiling, and Abby had to pull her back, taking Raven by the shoulders and pressing her mouth against the younger woman’s full lips again and again until Raven finally stopped fighting it and seized Abby’s face in her hands and kissed her back until neither of them could breathe.

When Abby finally pulled away, Raven looked up, not at her, but at Marcus. She arched one dark eyebrow and gave him a crooked half-smile.

“Well,” she said. “I’ve got a few new ideas Jackson didn’t think of about how we can get the Chancellor to fall asleep.”

“Don’t get carried away,” he cautioned her. “This entire plan is useless if we keep her up all night doing . . . . other things.”

“We have nine more hours,” Raven pointed out, “she only really _needs_ eight of them.”

“Well, _someone’s_ cocky,” he said dryly, and Raven grinned.

“Raven Reyes,” she said, “nice to meet you,” and he laughed.

Abby reclined back against the pillows with a sleepy smile, arching her back and giving a low, purring sigh. “All right then,” she said agreeably, “who wants to go first?”

“Oh, no,” said Kane firmly. “This is a team effort.” And he knelt down on the mattress, his face level with Abby’s hips, and beckoned Raven to join him on the other side.

 _“Oh,”_ sighed Abby in anticipation, as she realized what was about to happen.

“Now remember,” said Kane to Raven. “We need to get her to crash out hard enough to sleep through the night.”

“Are you telling me to bring my A game, Kane?”

“You seem like the kind of girl who always brings her A game,” he observed, and she grinned at him.

“All right, then,” she said. “Put me in, Coach.” And with that, they both dived in.

In hindsight, it was weird that it didn’t feel weirder. It should have felt painfully uncomfortable and strange, but it didn’t. They’d both wanted to do this to Abby for longer than they were prepared to admit, and even though they’d never once considered anything even remotely like this with each other, they were so instantly comfortable in each other’s presence that any sense of awkwardness was gone. Raven went straight for Abby’s clit, flicking it lightly with her tongue and suckling at it lightly, while Kane traced wide flat circles around her outer folds, licking her firm and slow.

Abby began to tremble again, but with something very different from panic.

Kane swept his tongue across Abby’s warm wet center and his mouth collided mid-trajectory with Raven’s. It startled her somewhat, and she moved to pull away, but he didn’t. He moved in. And suddenly they were kissing.

It was extraordinary and unexpected, the way his beard set every nerve ending in her body on fire, the way his mouth was hard and hungry on hers, the way he tasted like Abby. When he pulled away finally, Raven let out a small sighing sound that was almost a whine, almost pleading.

“Don’t stop,” they heard Abby murmur, but Kane shook his head.

“No,” he said, “as lovely as that was, right now it’s your turn.” And he beckoned Raven back down.

It didn’t take her long to come, that first time. Partly because it had been a long time since anyone but Abby had touched Abby. Partly because her entire body went liquid and hot and dizzy at the sight of Raven kissing Kane. And partly because Raven, who had never gone down on a woman before and was playing off instinct, kept making a faint little surprised sound, somewhere between a moan and a hum, as she sucked on Abby’s clit; it was endearing and adorable, but it was also incredibly erotic, and it was turning both Kane and Abby on more than Raven could possibly have foreseen.

Raven pulled back for just a moment, to lick her lips, just in time for Kane’s big strong tongue to sweep across Abby’s entire cunt, top to bottom, and that was when they felt her begin to shake.

The first orgasm hit Abby fast; Kane’s mouth was still in motion when the first wave hit her, taking all three of them by surprise. She came hard, back arching up off the mattress and deeper into Kane’s mouth. She came and came, and then he pulled away, pressing gentle kisses around her clit (but careful not to touch it directly while it was still so desperately sensitive). Then they climbed up to the top of the bed, wrapping their arms around Abby once more.

Gently, Raven slid her hands up Abby’s body, taking the silky blue fabric with her and pulling it carefully over Abby’s head. “I don’t think we need this anymore,” she whispered, and dropped it on the floor. Kane leaned over the still-panting Abby to kiss her mouth while Raven curled up against her side, trailing her lips along Abby’s shoulder and collarbone and tangling her fingers in her soft honey-colored hair.

“Raven,” Abby whispered between kisses. “You’re so soft.” Her voice was low and full of wonder. “I didn’t know,” she sighed. “I didn’t know you’d be so soft.”

“Touch her,” said Kane to Raven, and as he resumed kissing Abby Raven began to run her hands with infinite tenderness all over Abby’s body. She began with her arms, stroking the soft skin from shoulder to elbow, then running light fingertips along the silken skin of Abby’s forearms before lifting Abby’s hands, one at a time, and pressing kisses into her wrist and palm. Then Kane helped her gently turn Abby over onto her stomach, and he watched as Raven caressed her back in a soft, gentle massage, tracing the outline of sharp, angular shoulderblades and the mesmerizing curve of her spine. She could feel Abby’s muscles releasing beneath her hands, could feel her entire body soften at Raven’s touch. From the spine, her hands slid down to palm Abby’s waist and glide hungrily over the swell of her perfectly round ass, then down her strongly muscled thighs to her calves and feet. Abby dissolved under Raven’s touch, her soft little sighs muffled by the pillow as Raven glided her palms back upwards – calves to thighs to hips to back – before gently taking Abby by the shoulders and rolling her onto her side, facing Raven, so she could kiss her. Now it was Kane’s turn to caress and stroke as Raven concentrated her entire body on how deliriously good it felt to be kissed by Abby. She had always wanted this. She had wanted it a little guiltily, on the Ark – it felt like such a betrayal of Finn – and then even more guiltily on the ground, as her friendship with Clarke grew, and as the intimacy between Kane and Abby became too obvious for anyone to ignore. She’d long since given up any fantasy of being able to do this, just this, exactly this – press her bare chest against Abby’s, breasts against breasts, and breathe hot, wild kisses against her soft rosy mouth as Abby’s soft hair brushed against Raven’s skin. She’d never wanted a woman before, but she wanted Abby so badly it made her feel dizzy.

Kane wrapped his arms tight around Abby’s waist, his iron-hard cock pressing into her hip, and pressed his lips against the top of her head over and over again, murmuring quietly into her hair as the two women kissed each other. The music had long since ended, and the candles were beginning to burn out, so it was nearly dark except a few last faint coppery flickers, and nearly silent except for the hushed sounds of breath and kisses and quiet little sighs. Kane caught Raven’s eye and nodded at her.

They were ready.

He laid Abby back down gently against the pillows, stroking her hair as she sank back into their soft, yielding depths. “Abby,” he said softly, cradling her face in his hands, and she smiled.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes.”

Then he knelt above her, straddling her hips with his strong, muscular thighs and bracing his hands on the headboard, as Raven reached out to grasp his cock and guide it inside of Abby.

Abby gasped, hips rising up off the mattress, her entire body alive with sensation. Raven curled up against her side, stroking her hair and kissing her mouth as Kane glided slowly and smoothly in and out of her.

Abby hadn’t had a man inside of her in a long, long time, and Kane felt incredible. He began slow, the perfect combination of rough and gentle, easing his way inside. She was so wet and ready that his entrance was almost frictionless, and he plunged in deep with a rough, heavy moan.

Raven leaned in and kissed Abby’s forehead. “Does he feel good?” she whispered, and Abby – too overcome to form words – simply nodded.

Kane sped up a little, then, thrusting in and out of her with a barely-restrained force that made Raven shiver. There was so much power in his body, all scarred bronze skin and sinewy muscle, and she wondered what it would be like to watch if he let himself go.

Or what it would feel like, if he let himself go inside of her.

“Raven,” he panted, as his hands gripped the headboard and he thrust in and out, and she knew exactly what he was asking her to do. She slipped her fingers down between Abby’s thighs, feeling the pressure of Kane’s heavy cock moving beneath her hand, and found the hard, hot, soaking wet bud of Abby’s clit.

“Oh,” Abby cried out, and Raven felt slick warmth pool around her fingertips as Abby came almost instantly against her hand.

But they didn’t stop.

Kane slowed his pace a bit, returning to the long, smooth, gentle thrusts he’d started out with, as Raven’s mouth seized Abby’s kissing her over and over and over. She could feel the older woman’s breath begin to come harsh and ragged and quick, she could feel the rapid flutter of Abby’s pounding heart and the flush of her heated skin, she could feel Abby’s whole body wanting her, wanting them, wanting more, and it was so delicious Raven thought she would die of it. She sped up as Kane slowed down, kissing her harder and harder, tangling one hand desperately in Abby’s hair as the other worked her clit with insistent fingers, feeling the press and release of Kane’s cock as he surged inside her.

When Abby finally came, for the third time, the force of it was almost unbearable. She cried out over and over, so loudly that the tiny part of Raven’s brain still lucid was fervently grateful that they’d made arrangements with Miller to keep this entire wing empty. The plan had been, of course, to ensure that no one would come knocking and disturb the Chancellor’s sleep; they hadn’t predicted the secondary benefit of getting to enjoy Abby’s desperate moans of climax at full volume.

It worked like magic. She panted and moaned beneath Raven’s fingers as she gently guided Abby back to earth after a shuddering orgasm, and then she sank back against the pillows and closed her eyes. “Abby,” Raven murmured, pressing a kiss against her mouth, but Abby’s lips didn’t move. Her whole body went soft and still.

“Oh my God,” whispered Raven, “is she asleep?”

“I think she’s asleep,” Kane agreed.

“She fell asleep with you _still inside her_?”

“Under ordinary circumstances I’d be offended,” he murmured wryly, pulling his still-aching cock out of Abby’s drenched cunt, “but as it is, I’m just happy this worked.”

Raven looked down at his cock, heavy and massive and glistening with Abby, and she swallowed hard, the ache between her thighs growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute.

“Raven,” he whispered, reading the thoughts inside her mind. “No.”

“Why not?” she whispered back, a little defensive and ever-so-slightly hurt, and faintly embarrassed that she might have misread him so badly.

“Because we _just_ got her to sleep,” he said resignedly, and she could hear something like regret intermingled with desire laced into his voice. “We can’t risk her waking up again.”

Raven smiled a slow, wicked smile. “Then we’d better not use the bed.”

Kane stared at her. “Raven,” he said uncertainly.

“Kane, I’m dying over here,” she said frankly, “so either you make me come, or I’m gonna do it.”

The astonished look on his face spread into a surprised, delighted smile. “I don’t know,” he said teasingly, “those both sound like compelling options.” He stood up from the bed and picked Raven up in his arms, effortlessly, as though she weighed nothing. “But the first one,” he said, lifting her off the bed, “seems like quite a bit more fun for me.”

He carried her gently all the way over to the farthest corner of the room away from the bed, where he set her carefully down back on her feet with her back up against the wall. He pressed his palm against her bad hip – not hard, it didn’t hurt, but firm enough to feel it.

“Promise me,” he said insistently, “that you’ll tell me if I hurt you.”

“I’m good, don’t worry about it.”

 _“Raven,”_ he pressed her seriously, and she nodded.

“Promise,” she said, and guided his head down to kiss him. “Besides,” she added, “if you do, Abby will literally kill you.”

He laughed at this, slipping one hand around her back and the other beneath her good thigh to support her, and his hands on her skin felt so good that she kissed him again.

“This should feel more uncomfortable than it does,” he observed thoughtfully.

“I know.”

“Are you ready?” he asked her, and she nodded, wrapping her powerful, taut arms around his back. He gripped her good thigh and lifted it to spread her further open, then gently pressed her back against the wall. Even with one bad leg, Raven Reyes was strong, and she held onto Marcus Kane hard and tight as he slowly, slowly, slowly slipped his cock inside her.

He was so big – she’d never had a man this big – and he pressed her open so far that she gasped in pleasure. But he entered her bit by bit, excruciatingly slowly, and her whole body ached for more. He slid in inch by inch, and finally she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m not made of glass, Kane,” she said, and wrapped her good leg around his hips to plunge him deeper into her. He let out a startled gasp. “Like that,” she said. “That’s how I want it.”

He pressed her back up against the wall, slid out of her, and then thrust back in again, hard and heavy and all the way, and shocked the breath out of her. “That’s how you want it?” he murmured, and she nodded breathlessly.

“Like that,” she said, her fingernails digging into his back. “Fuck me like that.”

It was all she could do to keep from screaming. Kane was nothing like Finn or Bellamy or Wick, he was neither too clueless nor too slick. He wasn’t a boy. He was a man, and he knew exactly what he was doing – how to vary the pace, how deep to go, where she wanted to be touched – and from the moment he slid inside her she knew he was going to make her come like she’d never come before. He was hard and rough, like she wanted – like she’s asked him to be – pounding into her against the wall with delicious force – but he was also so _conscious_ of her. He never lost himself in his own pleasure, in his own arousal, so deeply that he forgot to be aware of her bad leg. He held her up with his strong arms, keeping all the weight off her damaged thigh, so there was not even a twinge of pain. She felt weightless. She felt whole. And yet he reached so deeply inside her that she buried her mouth in his shoulder so hard she almost bit through his skin and drew blood. Even with only one set of working thigh muscles she thrust back as hard as she could, she met him halfway and then some, he was fucking her but she was fucking him right back, and the most extraordinary part about how good he made her feel was the way he was staring down at her with stars in his eyes as though he couldn’t believe how good _she_ felt either.

They were both so keyed up from tending to Abby that neither of them took very long to reach the edge, but Kane made Raven come first. He thrust deep and she choked back a moan of anguished ecstasy as she felt the tidal wave rise inside her; and he caught her in his arms as she collapsed forward, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle her soft, wild little cries.

He held her like that for a long time, and she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed the hollow of his throat over and over, then whispered into his ear.

“Please, Kane,” she murmured. “Please. I want you to. It’s okay. I want you to.”

And once she’d said it, he couldn’t hold back. He came inside her so hard that she gasped from the force of it. “Raven,” he moaned, his forehead pressed against hers as he shuddered inside her. “Oh God. _Raven_.”

For a long time, they just stood like that, sweaty and sticky and spent, arms wrapped around each other’s backs. Raven rested her head against the thumping of Kane’s heartbeat inside his hard chest and felt his breath slow back down.

“Well, that’s not exactly how I saw this night going,” she said finally, and he laughed.

“Neither did I,” he admitted, lifting her back into his arms to carry her back over to the bed. “What an extremely pleasant surprise.” He laid her gently down on one side of Abby and kissed her mouth, before sinking on the other. Raven slid her arms around Abby’s waist, and Kane pressed his body up against Abby’s back, reaching out and wrapping both women in his strong arms.

“Goodnight,” he whispered to Raven, and he felt Abby stir faintly in her sleep.

“More in the morning?” Abby murmured sleepily, pulling both of them closer to her so their bodies tangled in one warm, sticky heap.

“Absolutely,” Kane whispered back to her. “More in the morning.”

“I’m so tired,” Abby whispered, and they kissed her and held her close.

“Sleep,” said Raven softly. “Go to sleep, Abby. You’re safe. We’re both right here.”

And for the next eight hours, Abby slept.


End file.
